Sonamy: The balcony
by papapa
Summary: A wise man once said. "There is love, then there is true love. Love can be destroyed by the littlest of things. But true love, can never be destroyed. It can only grow stronger. Love is a choice. True love is destiny." For Sonic, the day that Dr. Eggman surrenders is the day where he must meet destiny, and embrace it. Prologue to "Two Lovers". Sonamy story.


"**You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back."**

**-Barbara de Angelis**

It was a momentous occasion. Possibly the best moment in the history of Mobius. The evil Dr. Eggman announced that he was going to retire. He had announced publicly that he was too old to keep on fighting. As soon as they heard this, the entire planet rejoiced. King Elias Acorn of Mobius had called for a planet-wide celebration. He had decided to have a ball in the royal palace to celebrate. However, only the very rich and the Freedom Fighters were allowed admission. Sally had insisted on going to the ball. However, Sonic did not like hanging around the aristocrats. He liked being free, these people were too boring for his taste. Although, after a very long argument, Sonic finally accepted to go to the ball. He then went out and told all his friends to come as well. He invited Tails, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge. They all accepted the invitation. The ball was to be held at the royal palace at 9 o'clock P.M. Sonic was dressed in a black and white tux. He did not like the fancy suit. It was too tight and was too hot.

Sonic had just finished another conversation with some aristocrats. They all laughed at a joke that one of them had told. Sonic, who couldn't be less happy, he used this opportunity to slip out. The ball room was crammed with people. All of them had on very expensive suits and dresses. In the middle of the massive room was an open area where couples were dancing. Everyone else who wasn't dancing was either talking or eating. Sonic walked through the crowd, bumping into people. He finally made it to an open spot. Sonic stood there awkwardly. He had a plastic cup of punch in his hand. Sonic had nothing in common with these people. Sally however, was having a great time. Since she was a princess, she had many things to talk about with them. Sonic was starting to realize that Sally was not as simple as he thought she was. She was royalty; she had to attend things like this. He on the other hand, hated attending this stuff. Sonic took a sip of the drink. It was extremely sweet. Just as he swallowed the last of his drink, Tails walked up to him. Tails was also wearing a tux. He didn't like it just as much as Sonic did.

"Hey Tails, what's up?" asked Sonic

Tails had a distressed look on his face. He looked over and saw Sonic. He walked over to him, and stared at Sonic.

"Sonic, I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Tails waited a few seconds.

"I think you need to go check up on Amy. She seems, depressed."

Sonic sighed and looked at his friend.

"There is always something wrong. I'll go find her. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she said she was going up to the balcony of the main tower. I don't know why though."

"Thanks Tails."

Sonic dropped his cup and started shuffling over to the spiral staircase. He squeezed past people. After a few minutes of shuffling, he finally made it out of the crowded ball room. Sonic looked up. The staircase went up all the way to the top of the main tower.

"That's a long ass walk." Sonic said to himself

He started walking up the stairs. Up and up he went. After a while, it was getting harder and harder to hear the noise from below. After about five minutes of walking, Sonic finally made it to the top of the tower. He looked around the small circular room. It was dimly lit by two torches. The room was made up of wood. There was a large rug on the floor. A small table and two chairs were in the middle of the room. The table appeared to be set up for dinner. It had two place settings, a burning candle, and wine on it. On one side of the room, was an open gap. It had a small, semi-circular balcony on it. Sonic slowly and quietly walked into the room. He then noticed a figure was standing on the balcony. The figure was pink.

"Amy?" Sonic asked

Amy quickly turned around and looked at who had talked to her. Sonic was stunned at her beauty. Amy was wearing a long black dress. It had no straps on it. Attached to her left hip was a black bow. She was also wearing matching black high heels. She had not done anything to her quills. She also had a tiny black purse with her. To Sonic, she was stunning. His mouth gaped open when she faced him. Sonic then realized that he should get ready for her death hugs. But none came. Amy just stood there looking at him. Sonic then noticed that Amy's face was a bit red. It appeared that she had been crying. Amy was not acting like her normal self. She wasn't smiling. She just stared at Sonic with pathetic eyes.

"Hey Sonic." She said slowly

She turned around and looked out at the sky. Sonic had no idea how to approach her. He walked up slowly and stood next to her. They were both leaning on the guard rail. Sonic looked over at Amy. She had put on a little bit of make-up. She still looked amazing though.

"Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked

Amy didn't turn to look at him.

"Not at all." Amy replied quietly

Sonic stared out into the night sky. Fireworks of all different colors went off. They made loud booming sounds. Sonic stared out at the sky for a few minutes. He then turned his head and looked at Amy. He then turned back.

"Sure is beautiful out tonight." Sonic said

"Yep." She said softly

Sonic looked over at he again.

"So Tails told me that you were acting a little depressed. Is everything okay?" Sonic asked

Amy didn't look over at him.

"Yeah, everything is good. Why would I be depressed?"

Sonic stared at Amy for a few moments. He knew something was wrong. Amy is never this sad. He could also tell that Amy was lying. She wasn't good at lying.

"Amy, please don't lie to me."

Amy quickly turned and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Sonic, I am not lying. Everything is fine." Amy said

"Amy." Sonic said in a commanding voice.

Amy looked at Sonic. She sighed and then looked down at the ground. A tear fell from her eye. It mad a tiny wet stain on the guard rail.

"I am really miserable right now." She answered, trying to hold back tears.

"Why?"

Amy sniffled and then looked out to the sky.

"Because, now that Eggman is retired. There will be peace. And if there is peace, then the Freedom Fighters will be disavowed. You will spend all your time with Sally. I won't get to hang out with you anymore." Amy said.

Sonic was surprised. He could not deny anything that she had said. The Freedom Fighters would be disavowed, and all his friends that he had made, would go out and live their normal lives. They would not be able to spend time with each other.

"That's not true Amy. I will still spend time with you."

Amy turned and looked at him. She was starting to get mad. He could tell she was still holding back tears.

"Sonic, we are only friends because I join you on your adventures! That is the only reason you know me!" Amy yelled in an angry tone.

Sonic was about to reply to her comment. He was a bit surprised how much Amy had thought about this. Amy then continued with her facts.

"You and Sally will continue to date, and you will forget about me. You will probably even get married. I will lose you forever Sonic!"

Amy then burst into tears. Sonic leaned over and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him, still sobbing. He put his hand behind her head. He held her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. Sonic started thinking. If he married Sally, he would have to live in the palace and do things like attend balls all the time. He really didn't want that. Sonic continued thinking. He was realizing that he didn't want any of what Sally had.

"Shh, it's okay Amy. What if I told you that I wasn't going anywhere?"

Amy was still sobbing. However, she pulled away and looked at Sonic with confused eyes. Out of all the times, Sonic guessed this was the best time to confess.

"Amy, I guess now is the best time to tell you this." Sonic said solemnly

She was now incredibly confused. Her sobbing was slowly stopping.

"I have only been denying your love because, well, I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to you. If I showed I loved you, Eggman would have used you to control me. And what would Sally say. She would kick me out of the Freedom Fighters. I just want to keep you safe because I would die if something happened to you.

Amy was in shock at what he had just said.

"W-what are you saying?" Amy asked quietly

"I am saying that, I have always loved you Amy Rose. I love you." Sonic said quietly

Amy had stopped crying. She was amazed at what was happening. Sonic put his hand on Amy's cheek. He then gently took her left hand. Sonic slowly moved towards Amy. Amy leaned closer as well. Their lips slowly touched. Amy was melting. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. The kiss was light at first, but grew and grew. Sonic put his hands on her lower back. Just then, the finally for the fireworks started. Sonic pulled back to get air. He looked at Amy with loving eyes. Amy returned the gaze.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy whispered

"I love you Amy Rose." Sonic whispered

They then continued the passionate kiss. It was an amazing experience for both of them. Amy's lips tasted like cherries. Sonic then moved his hand up and down her back. Amy purred when he did it. Eventually, Sonic pulled back. Amy was clearly disappointed. Amy then got a troubled look on her face.

"What about Sally?"

"Oh yeah, I don't really think I would do well as a prince. Too much formal crap for my taste." Sonic said confidently

"I guess you aren't the formal type are you?" Amy joked

Sonic chuckled and looked out to the sky.

"I like to be free. Sally and her being a princess means I have to be controlled." Sonic said

Amy looked down and put her hands together.

"Hey Sonic, does this mean I am your girlfriend?" Amy said in a sheepish voice.

Sonic grinned. He took his hand and cupped her chin. He raised her head so that she was looking at him.

"Yes it does Amy. But promise you will be mature." Sonic said in a serious tone

"Sonic, I am more mature than I used to be. I am not a stupid fan-girl."

"Well then Amy. There is a table over there set for two. Want to have our first date?" Sonic said with a grin.

He tilted his head over to the small table for two. Amy realized what he was saying. She lit up with joy.

"Yes!"

Sonic took Amy's hand and walked her over to the small table. He pulled out the chair for her. She sat down. Sonic pushed the chair in. Sonic kissed her cheek then walked over to the door.

"I will go get us our food." Sonic announced

"Okay then, be fast." Amy said, giggling

He then sprinted downstairs. He sprinted through the kitchen, looking at all the amazing meals on the plates. Sonic noticed the plates that were set aside for the king and Sally. Sonic grinned. He grabbed the plates and then sprinted back up to the tower. Within a few moments, Sonic was back. He had two plates that had the most wonderful food on them. The plates had seasoned white fish on it with small green beans laid next to them. The fish had an orange sauce all over. He had also brought a large plate of spaghetti.

"Miss me?" sonic asked sarcastically

"Yep."

Sonic sat down and gave Amy her plate. He then poured the wine. Sonic gazed at Amy, who was gazing at him. He raised his glass.

"A toast, to Eggman surrendering, and the beginning of a new love." Sonic said

Sonic and Amy ate their dinner. They told each other funny stories, and adventures. They laughed. They talked. And they kissed, Lady and the Tramp style with spaghetti.

(If you don't know about the Lady and the Tramp. Go kill yourself.)

Amy loved having her favorite person in the world date her. Sonic loved finally dating the girl he truly loved. The two hedgehogs were hopelessly in love. A month later however, Sonic would leave her to fight Shadow. He would be gone for eight years.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here! So, how did you like this story? I really enjoyed making it. This story takes place before my story Two lovers. Go read it. It is really good. Also, I have posted what the characters look like in my stories on deviantart. My username is papapa1. Anyway, I made this oneshot for two reasons. One, I really like Sonamy. Two, I am leaving for military academy soon. I will not be able to write while I am at the academy. I am so sorry that I am leaving you guys. You have all been amazing and very supportive. I thank you for all your kind reviews. I have had a great time writing and making stories for all of you. I will however, be able to write when I am on leave. So, please follow my account. It will be the best way to tell if I have written anything new. I am so close to becoming a pilot for the Air Force it is not even funny. Anyway, this is my last story for a while. For the last time. AXIOS !**

**(That means "I am worthy" in latin.)**


End file.
